Augmented reality (AR) devices can be used to generate and display data in addition to an image captured with the AR devices. For example, AR provides a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g. adding computer vision, object recognition, and other complementary technologies), the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
AR devices can be used to provide enhanced assistance (e.g., technical support) to other users via human interaction, and customized data generated for the specific time and issue where assistance is needed. However, complex authoring tools are used on a desktop computer to author AR content for the AR devices. The desktop tool may not be suitable to accurately position AR content in specific locations in the real world.